


Short and Sweet

by nightshadesfall



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, I hope, Ice Cream, Lactose Intolerance, blupjeans, it's been so long since I've written something, post Story & Song, this is short and sweet, well i found a title now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshadesfall/pseuds/nightshadesfall
Summary: Barry Bluejeans is upset. Lup is going to figure out why.





	Short and Sweet

“I don’t know why we saved the world,” Barry sighed, staring over the streets of Neverwinter as he sipped from his hot chocolate. “I’m not sure if it was worth it.” 

Lup stared at him oddly, before going down to sit by her husband on the window seat. She followed his gaze over the streets of Neverwinter, watching as people bustled through the city. The different colors of the multiple fashions clashed together in a cacophony that would have made Taako proud. “What’s up, babe?” 

There was a weird feeling of concern that set in her chest. She hadn’t seen him this depressed since they had unleashed the Seven Relics upon the world. His brow was knit together in worry and his shoulders were slumped. Lup also couldn’t remember the last time that he had washed his blue jeans, which was kinda starting to disgust her a little bit.

Barry sighed again.

“Babe? What’s the matter?” Lup tried to go a laundry list of what could be wrong in her head, but their life was pretty fucking good. They worked with her twin’s boyfriend, she had her body back, and the entirety of the world loved them. Even the scolding from the Raven Queen over necromancy and lichdom wasn’t all too bad. Life was pretty _good_ and she couldn’t figure out why her husband was just so _down_. 

“Lup, they won’t let me have ice cream.”

What.

“Uh. Barry?”

“Yeah?”

Letting out a small nervous laugh, she said, “What the fuck? And who the fuck?” 

She looked at him straight in the eyes and he turned to meet her gaze.

He set down his cup of hot chocolate down on the mahogany table, letting out an incredibly long sigh. “I tried to go into the Fantasy Dairy Queen for some ice cream and they refused to sell to me.” Barry started to stir the mug with his spoon and Lup could hear the clinking of the metal against the ceramic.

“So, uh, why didn’t you go to the other Fantasy Dairy Queen?” Lup knit her eyebrows together, differing her expression in the fact that hers was of confusion and his was of a deep sadness. She dragged up her fingers through the side of her hair with the undercut, mimicking the sensory sensation that Barry would cause when he toyed with her hair.

“I tried, Lup. I went to all five.”

“There are _five_ Fantasy Dairy Queens?”

“Well,” he folded his hands together, “there are actually sixteen within the limits of Neverwinter. But there are five within walking distance.”

Lup dragged her hand down the side of her face. “Okaaay. What about the Fantasy Ben and Jerry’s?”

“They refused service to me.”

“What about the one by Taako’s school?”

“No service for Mr. Bluejeans.” 

Lup narrowed her eyes at him and then stole his hot chocolate mug from him, downing the rest of the drink in one go. “Alright. Why?”

Barry, the love of her life, turned back to staring at the city streets that was outside of their window. She once more followed his gaze and realized that he wasn’t looking at the people and their wonderful and wild fashions, but instead he was looking at the Fantasy Stop ’n Shop that was located just across from their three bedroom apartment. 

“Everyone knows that I’m fucking lactose intolerant, Lup.” He stood up from the table, putting his hands up in the air in frustration. “I’ve been searching and craving for ice cream for weeks, but everyone refuses to sell to me! If the cashier doesn’t refuse service, then it’s a well meaning customer that’ll just fucking pluck the Fantasy Ben and Jerry’s Rocky Road from my basket. I haven’t had ice cream since we defeated the Hunger and I am starving.”

Lup watched as he turned his back on her, walked into the kitchen (with his nice ass in those jeans), opened the fridge, pulled out the milk, and then started to chug it straight from the jug.

“Gross, babe.” 

Barry set the half-empty jug of milk down on the counter and stared at her right in the eyes, piercing her soul with his intensity. “I. Fucking. Love. Milk.”

“Barry, it’s not so bad. Everyone knows who we are. We’re celebrities! Everyone loves us! Sure, the cults can get a bit annoying and… everyone knowing about the fact that I enjoy fish sticks with ranch dressing is a bit embarrassing, but it’s still pretty fucking great.”

He continued to stare at her.

“Babe, everyone is just worried about your health. If I hadn’t lived with you for well over a century, then I’d be a bit concerned too, to be frank.”

He picked the jug back up.

“If you want, you can just ask Taako to make you some ice cream. You know he has a few recipes that he’d like to try out.”

He raised it to his lips.

“If you want ice cream so bad, then just fucking cast Disguise Self.”

Barry dropped the jug and it smashed on the floor.

He started to run for the door, grabbing his red robe from the hook on the wall. “Be back later, Lup!”

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this tumblr post: http://questbedhead.tumblr.com/post/170285508075/k-but-the-thing-about-the-day-of-story-and-song
> 
> I'm not sure how good it is, but hopefully this'll help me get into the groove of writing again. 
> 
> I fucking love TAZ and Blupjeans.


End file.
